I'm Thankful for You
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: One-shot. Thanksgiving at the Devil May Cry office can be more rewarding than the two hunters realize. Not a huge plot, just some awesome, hot man-sex. Contains explicit Yaoi.


Okay, so "technically" it's not Thanksgiving anymore, but I wrote this on Thanksgiving. So, It's a Thanksgiving one-shot of hot man sex. We can forget the technicality of the date if we get man sex in return, yes? Yeah, lol. Well, here it is. Happy (late) Thanksgiving to everyone!!!!

I do not own DMC, it's characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

**WARNING**: Explicit yaoi, language, you get the picture. **Don't like, Don't read, Simple as that.**

* * *

"Who wants turkey?"

Mouth watering smells wafted around the entire shop that was Devil May Cry. Dante watched as his two female associates carried in dishes of potatoes and gravy, baked beans and bacon, all types of foods he hadn't eaten for Thanksgiving in years. His usually consisted of Pizza. Lots and lots of pizza.

"If you gorgeous girls" he smirked as they shot him an irritated glance, "Could cook so well, why come you've never done it before?"

"It's only been _you_here before" Lady put a hand on her hip after she stirred some salt into whatever it was she'd set down, "Since Nero is here this year, we thought we'd better feed him. For christ's sake, I know he only gets pizza and chinese take out!"

"I haven't heard him complain once" Dante crossed his arms, watching with a watering mouth as Trish cut into the giant turkey that graced the middle of the table, "Right Nero?"

The younger male had just sauntered down the steps in a pair of black, tight jeans and a button up black shirt. It gave the older male's mouth something else to water over. The bare, chiseled abs that showed themselves before the younger did up the buttons made him, almost, drool. Ever since the kid showed up a couple months ago, Dante had been playing a game of "hide-n-seek" with feelings and urges. That kid…oh that kid. He was too damn sexy and lovable for his own good. He hadn't been able to turn the kid away when he'd shown up. Hell, he'd _hoped _the kis would show up at his door one day.

"Uh-huh" Nero shook his head and let his voice drip with sarcasm, "I never, ever, get sick of pizza and Chinese."

"Well ya didn't have to be an ass about it, puck bitch."

"Me? An Ass? You looked in the mirror lately dipshit?"

_What a punk, _Dante thought. He huffed and stalked over to the table.

Nero made a mental note that the elder slayer was quite sexy when he huffed like that. He'd always found the elder attractive. Shit, he was part of the reason he left Fortuna. Ever since that first encounter, he too had been playing the same games.

"Come on you two" Trish motioned them over, "Quit flirting and get your asses over here and eat."

Nero smirked at the elder, earning a raised eyebrow. Oh, Dante was so sexy when he did that. Maybe since today was Thanksgiving, he'd give Dante something extra special to be thankful for. It might not be the best of ideas, but he'd been picking up some vibes from the older male that made him, well, intrigued.

"Flirting? Who's flirting?" Dante sat, a plate being passed to him.

"Oh, you flirt with him all the time" Lady rolled her eyes and passed the potatoes.

"You jealous, sugar?"

"So you're admitting that you do?"

The elder slayer laughed, "Whatever."

Nero stared at him for a second before he returned to opening his beer and heading to sit beside him. Dante, however, got the bright idea to pull the chair back as he was sitting down. Nero fell right on his ass, nearly spilling beer all over himself. He glowered at the older male.

"Aw, poor Nero" Dante laughed.

"Shut up, asshole" Nero muttered, getting up and trying to sit.

"Just sit down", He was pulled, falling right into Dante's lap. Nero could feel his face grow a thousand different shades of red. The elder was warm; he was warm and smelt like strawberries. He breathed in the scent, imagining how it would feel to be doing this unclothed.

"Uh, kid" the elder poked him, bringing him back to reality, "We're still at the table. I know I'm sexy, but you'll have to take a rain check."

"Yeah, I sat here if my own accord". The younger slayer tried to wash the thoughts away, and get off Dante's lap, before it was obvious he'd liked the close interaction. Clearing his throat, he piled his plate full of food and tried, desperately, to hide the growing little demon in his pants.

"You two are fucking retarded" Lady snickered.

"At least we have dinner and a show" Trish laughed.

---------------

The air outside was crisp, much in contrast with the warmness of Devil May Cry. Nero enjoyed it. Sipping his beer, he leaned against the railing of the back porch, listening to Trish and Lady laugh at something inside.

He sighed. The elder really knew how to push his buttons….in more way than one. He didn't mind though. It made him question Dante's sexuality, however. He gave off too many "vibes" to be the straight arrow that he'd originally thought. He took another sip. It was Thanksgiving. He should be thankful for being here…and oh, he was. The elder slayer meant a lot to him. Yeah, he could be a perv, which was actually fine, he could say irritating things, but Nero wouldn't give it up for the world. He was sexy _and _lovable.

"Whatcha doin out here, kid?"

Nero smiled a little to himself as the elder hunter leaned his back against the railing beside him. He was such a beautiful man. That face, that body…shit. He was thinking too much again.

And Dante noticed, too. He always noticed, just didn't say anything. That kid gave off that scent when he was around all the time. The scent of _arousal. _

"Just getting some air, old man", he finished off the beer and sat the can aside. His bringer slowed a slightly different shade.

"Yeah" the elder scratched at his chest. He was starting to heat up at the scent of the other.

"So, Dante" Nero began, turning to face him, "It is Thanksgiving. What are you thankful for?"

The elder shrugged, grunting. He was actually thinking about what it was, but decided against saying it.

The younger paused, thinking about what his next words would be. He knew what he was thankful for. He was thankful for being here, He was thankful for being able to spend time with Dante. He was thankful that Dante, as much as they annoyed this piss out of each other, cared about him. He was thankful for him. He looked at Dante's perfectly formed face, "I know what I'm thankful for."

The elder looked straight in the azure deepness of his eyes, turning his body to face the younger's, "And what is that?"

Nero smiled, giving a light chuckle, averting his gaze downward, "You really want to know?"

"I asked, didn't I? Bedsides," he drew a little closer to the younger, his hot breath spilling on that pale neck, making the kid shiver a little, whispering in his ear, "You and I might be thankful for the same type of thing."

Nero's eyes widened, "I was gonna say I was thankful for you, Dante."

The elder smirked, pulling the kid close, "And I was gonna say I'm thankful for you."

They're lips met, the hidden desires and emotions coming out to play.

----------------

The door to Dante's room was kicked open then locked behind them as they fell in a heap on the elder's bed. They're bodies meshed together as they explored each other's mouths, tongues fighting for dominance. Hands roamed previously unexplored territory, little grunts and moans escaping into the air.

"Fuck, I've wanted to do this for so long" Dante said, breathily, as the younger unfastened the belts around his chest and threw them across the room.

"You don't even know" Nero pulled him back into a kiss, removing the elder's shirt and belt. he then worked off his own shirt as the hands of his partner undid his belt and tossed it to a corner of the room. Soon, both hunters were naked and pressing against one another's bodies.

Nero moaned as his partner's rock hard erection ground against his own, the feeling new, but so pleasurable. He ran the claws of his bringer down the solid back, using just enough pressure to create tiny rivulets of blood. The scent of it made him growl. He wanted to be inside the older male. He wanted to feel him, watch him as he had his way with him, make him scream.

Dante bit into the soft flesh of the teen's neck, the crimson liquid inside pooling on his tongue. It tasted metallic, but sweet. He, once again, ground himself against the younger, their erections aching with need.

"Dante" the younger grabbed his arm, locking eyes with the elder, "Me first."

It didn't occur to Dante what he meant until he was flipped and the younger was straddling him.

"Damn it, kid" He wiggled under the weight, but realized the kid was sitting in just the right spot to where he couldn't move. Not that it mattered, he just wasn't sure about being the uke.

"Oh, oh, Dante" Nero purred in his ear, making him shiver, "I want to hear you scream for me."

The younger's hand trailed the elder's chiseled body, rippling over the abs and resting on the outside of his partner's thighs. He raised one above his shoulder, moving his throbbing length to tease the older male's entrance.

"Shit" Dante groaned, pressing his head back into the mattress, "Hurry up and fuck me"

Nero grinned evilly, "No lube?"

Dante answered him by pressing against the head, the warmness making Nero suppress a moan of his own.

"That answer your question?" the elder smirked.

Nero didn't even grace it with a response. He shoved into Dante's tight entrance. It surrounded him as he built a bruising pace, bracing the elder's hips as he moved inside him. His body began to heat, sweat already glistening on his toned body.

"Ah, fuck" The older male hissed, pleasure and pain wracking his body. He met Nero's thrusts, moaning at the sensation of the younger's cock inside of him. He grabbed his own need, pumping in time with the hardening thrusts of his lover, "Goddamnit, Nero", he gasped, the bundle of nerves at his prostate under new assault.

"That's right. Say it. Say my name" Nero bit his own lip hard enough to send droplets of blood down his chest. He pounded his lover's ass, each thrust earning a new, sexy sound from the man beneath him. He could feel the knot in his abdomen growing tighter, hotter.

"Nero" the elder panted, the knot inside him winding tighter as well.

It made Nero moan loud enough to wake the dead, hearing his name pass the elder's lips, "Say it again. Say my fuckng name. The coil wound tighter, his speed gaining as he drew closer to release.

"Fuck! Nero!" Dante stroked himself harder, faster, as his orgasm came so close. As he closed his eyes, mouth flying open , head flying back, he felt the hot seed of his lover coat his insides. Screaming the other's name, he came as well, his milky seed spilling over his hand and chest. It was sheer pleasure, sheer heaven. He panted and his chest heaved.

Nero rode out his orgasm, pulling out and falling beside his lover. He smiled. Nothing could be better than this. He propped up on his elbow, his eyes meeting Dante's.

"One hell of a thing to be thankful for, right?"

The elder chuckled, pulling him closer and laying a kiss on his full lips, "Right. One hell of a thing to be thankful for."


End file.
